Tease
by NeleRosa
Summary: After 5 years Hermione decides to seduce her boyfriend Draco again. And where's a better please to do it than a wedding? Smut
1. Putting the plan in motion

**This is just something I wrote because I felt like it. Nothing special. I hope there aren't to many mistakes in it. Enjoy. Leave me a review maybe?_ Things in Italics are Hermione's thoughts._**

We're at our first wedding together. Actually the first wedding of our peers. It's gorgeous.I always thought Harry and Pansy would be the first to tighten the knot. I'm really happy for them. I'm happy for Harry, who's still my best friend, and Pansy a new friend.

It's all very Pansy: the little light pixies fluttering around, the floating candles, the orchestra (yes an orchestra, not a band, not some music group, a full orchestra).

I look to my left and see my Draco. God, he's handsome in his black tuxedo. I feel something tightening in my belly as I think of what I've planned for tonight. We've been together for almost 5 years. No one would've thought we would last that long. Then again no one would've believed we could fall in love either.

Anyway, I want to spice things up a bit. Our bedroom activities are good, very good if I'm honest. But I want to seduce him. And I plan on doing it tonight. He won't know what hit him.

The dress I'm wearing is really comfortable, it's a midnight blue backless cocktail dress I found in a muggle shop. I immediately fell in love with it. It's a tad sexier than what I usually would wear, but I know Draco would love the color on me. It's the color of dress I wore on our first date. My hair is swept up in a high and messy ponytail. You can't see the rubber band because a strand of hair is twisted around it.

Draco and I are standing outside talking to Blaise.** (A/N: Blaise is in my story a man)** It's a beautiful night, stars are shining, and a very strong warming charm keeps us all warm. "They look gorgeous and so happy," I sigh, "I'm so happy Harry found someone after Ginny..." Ginny was one of the casualties of the war. It hit Harry like a train. I almost thought I would lose another friend because it seemed like he really couldn't cope with her dead. Pansy saved him. And I will always be thankful to her. "I never thought Pansy would fall in love with Scar head, let alone marry him," Draco answers. "Well, if I'm honest, I prefer Scar head over Weasel, don't you?" Blaise jokes. Those Slytherine and Gryffonder names will always stay I guess. They changed meaning and became nicknames. Harry and Ron call Draco Ferret and Blaise Snake.

"I'm thirsty, want to go to the bar, Draco?" I ask innocently. Time to put my plan in to work. _"Please say yes, please say yes, please say yes,"_ I chant in my head. "Yes, I'll come, you want something Blaise?" he asks. "No, I'm fine, I still got my fire whiskey."

"_Yes, so far, so good!"_

We start walking in the direction of the bar. On the left side of the bar is a little alcove I noticed earlier. I pull Draco in it, and push him against the wall. _"I hope I didn't hurt him."_ Looking him in the eyes I say: "I have wanted to do this all night" and press my lips against his. I deepen the kiss and feel his hands on my bare back. I push my body closer to him and start kissing his jawline. "Can you please let your hair down," he moaned. Never stopping to kiss his neck, I take my wand and with a swish my hair tumbles down my back.

Draco immediately nestles his hands in my hair. I kiss the nape of his neck and undo his tie and a couple of buttons of his shirt. I pepper kisses over the top of his chest and his collarbones. I'm rewarded with a new moan. I feel him grow against me, and my panties are starting to get wet._ "Time to stop Hermione, we just want to tease him."_ My lips leave his, and I notice his eyes have darkened. Keeping my eyes on his, I slowly take down my panties, hand them to him, turn around and leave.

I walk back to our table and Blaise after stopping at the bar getting 2 drinks. "Where's Draco?" he asks. "Oh, he just needed a minute." I answer vaguely.


	2. Upping my game

**Yay, a lot of people actually liked my first chapter. Thank you so much. Here's part 2. I have no idea how many part's this will become. Disclaimer: I do not own these characters. All of the belong to J.K.**

As the night continued I noticed Draco putting his hand regulery in his pocket. Looking as if he was in pain. I smiled because I knew what was in there. _"Time to up your game, Hermione."_ I touched him seemingly innocently on his (delicious) behind. "Honey, you OK?" I ask sweetly. "I'm fine," he answers grufly. I smile inwardly as I notice him shifting is weight from one leg to another. "Blaise, will you dance with me?" I smile innocently his way. _"This is going to be so much fun!"_ If there is one thing you should know about Draco, it is his jealous and possessive streak. If I'm honest, it's something we both suffer from. And tonight I will let it work in my adventage.

Blaise takes my hand and guides me to the dance floor. A slow song starts playing and I put my arms around his neck. "Will you help me with a little something, Blaise?" I move my body a bit closer to him "Put your hands on my lower back, will you? Pull me a bit closer, and act like we're really cosy?" He looks at me like I'm crazy. _"Mmmm, should've thought of giving him a heads up first."_ I look subtally at Draco. Blaise looks in the direction of my gaze. I see comprehension dawn on his face. "I see," he wisphers in my ear, "Playing with him aren't you? I should've known, can take the girl out of Gryffonder, but can't take the lioness out of the girl, mmm." **(A/N MY train of thought here is: lioness = catlike, cats enjoy playing with their prey, H = cat, D= prey.)** We start dancing a bit more sensually_._ I closed my eyes and swayed to the music._ "Wow, this is a bit more uncomfortable than I had thought, hopefully Draco won't dissapoint me and act soon."_ No sooner had I thought this or I saw a pale hand appear on Blaises shoulder. "Can I interrupt, please?"

Blaise hands me over and with a wink he is gone. Probably looking for a single and hot witch. "You're mine," Draco states "As you are mine," I respond. We keep dancing and I start playing with his hair in neck. He closes his eyes and sighs. My mouth goes in the direction of his ear, gosthing over the skin of his neck, almost touching him. "You still got my little present," I wispher sudectively in his air. _"I hope that didn't sound as tacky and stupid in his ears as in mine."_ But I worried about nothing. I felt him thightening his hold on me, and his Adams apple bobbed nervously. "Yes, it's in my pocket," he replied a bit husky.

The song ended and the ceremony master took a place on stage "Dinner will be served now, could everyone please take a seat? All place are name tagged, they waiters will escort you to your table"

"_This is going so much better than I hoped, dinner will be fun."_


	3. Sweet torture

**Here's part 3, I'm glad so many people like my story. Leave me comments or reviews? They're like kisses, you can never get enough. :) As always only the "plot" is mine.**

Dinner was served in a huge ballroom. Little round tables were seemingly careless scattered around the room. The tables were beautiful decorated with a long white tablecloth, floating candles and very pretty pearly-colored plates. The long tablecloth covered our legs. On my left side was Draco seated. Our shoulders and thighes touched._ "Perfect position to tease him a bit more."_ We shared our table with 4 other couples: On my right side sat Blaise and next to him Luna. They seemed to have a really interesting discussion. The other couples were Ron and Parvati, Nevil and Padma (a highly unlikely couple, but the ring on Padma's finger proved it somehow worked.), and last Astoria and Nott.

"I heard Lavender is pregnant," Parvati gossiped while our first dish was being served, "No one knows who the father is." I tuned her out after that; I knew Parvati and Lavender had a big fall out right after Parvati started dating Ron. I however never really liked Lavender; the girl was tacky and really lacked some class. Instead I focussed on our first course. _"Mmm, how do I eat soup seductively?"_ I gnawed on my lower lip. Out of the corner of my left eye, I noticed someone looking intensely at my lips. Carefully I spooned a bit of soup up and brought the spoon to my lips. Pursing my lips I delicatly blew on it. Without looking I knew Draco would tense. I opened my mouth and put the spoon in it. Ever so slowely I pulled it back out and let out a small moan, "This is delicious, so creamy.". _"There that should do."_ And I was right Draco started sputtering. "Honey! You OK? You know you should blow it before putting it in your mouth," I faked concern. "Do you want me to blow it?" _"Do not overdo it Hermione."_ I give him my best smile. "I... You... Do you...?" he started saying. I raise my eyebrow, "Yes, sweatheart?" _"This is so much fun, I have never seen him this turned on."_ He just looked at me, shaked his head and returned his attention to his soup. I decided to give him a little break. _"I'll lure him in to thinking I will leave him be."_

"So Ron, how are your parents?" I asked, "It's been such a long time since I've seen them. Do they enjoy travelling? Where are they at the moment?" Molly and Arthur decided after the war and the loss of their only daughter to travel around the world. No one knows when they'll return. They didn't come to Harry's wedding because it was to painfull. "Well, they're in Singapore at the moment." he answered, "It seems as if mom is finally giving Ginny's dead a place in her life." I noticed him falter when he says her name. "In Asia there's a whole different way of dealing with dead." Parvati chimed in, "Maybe it's a good thing, her expierincing other points of view." She kisses Ron sweetly on his cheek. Meanwhile all the soup plates are vanished of the tables.

"_Time for a bit more teasing"_ I placed my head on Draco's shoulder. I know, when placed in the right angle, he gets a clear view of my cleavage. _"Mmmm, maybe I should sigh or do I place my hand on his leg? I'm not sure..."_ I sigh while I'm thinking. _"Well, this is clearly not enough."_ Deciding on placing my hand on his upper leg I proceed to trace figures with my pinky. Draco's breath hitches, but he keeps talking to Nott about buisness. _"This is clearly not effective." _I place my hand higher and start caressing his clearly aroused member. I feel him stiffen. His hands wraps around my wrist. "Please excuse as for a moment?" he grittes out and he practically drags me outside the ballroom._"Ooh oow, what did I get myself into?"_


	4. Surrender

**This will probably be the last chapter. I'm so happy, so many people actually read an liked this story! *happy dance* Anyway plots mine, characters JK. Thank you all. :)**

He pushed me against the first wall in the shadows he found and attacked my mouth. I couldn't help but moan. "Draco...,,"I moaned, "We need to... We can't..." I was lost for words. I stopped thinking when he started kissing my neck roughly and scraped his theeth across my collarbones. _"Get a grip girl, you're not letting him take away your hard work."_

With that thought I changed position. I pushed him against the wall and took back my dominant position. "My, my." I purred, "Someone's a bit impatient" I traced my fingers across his chest. "What should I do with you?" I wisphered in his ear and kissed his earlobe. "You're going to be the dead of me woman!" I smiled. _"I have such a perfect plan"_ I started kissing his neck. Deep sensual kisses. Every once in a while I would use my teeth or my tongue. I worked my way down, across his shirt-covered chest. I felt his breath coming out in pants. When I got at the edge of his pants, I slowly pulled his shirt out. _"Mmmmm, his so gorgeous... I want to lick him."_ I ghosted across his skin with the tip of my nose. I flicked my tongue out and heared him moan, I couldn't help but moan myself. _"Eyes on the prize Hermione, eyes on the prize."_

I look up to him through my lashes. "You like some more?" I ask with a little grin. "Yes! Ooh, yes!" Draco moaned. I start kissing the edge of his naked stomach. Every once in a while I would flick my tongue out, licking him, tasting his skin. I kiss his hard member through his pants. I take him in my mouth as far as possible without taking him out of his pants. Draco's moans encouraging me. _"God, he's so sexy... And he's all mine."_

Before things got out of hand the cerimonail master announced dessert. "No, ugh, why..." he says, "Let them have dessert without us." And he places his hands on my head. "Please, don't stop." I however, stand up, kiss him passionatly and walk back to the ballroom.

I took a little detour to the bathroom. Looking in the mirror I checked my make up and hair. _"Still presentable."_ I noticed my lips were swollen and I had a lovebite in the nape of my neck. I smiled. I love lovebites. They're sensual and sexy. A quick cover up charm and no one will notice it. My eyes have a special shine to them. I like it, I decided.

Back at our table I felt Draco's stares at me. It gave me butterflies in my stomach. When dessert was served I couldn't get over how perfect it was. _"If this doesn't make him go nuts, I'm not sure what will."_ Without another thought I put my finger in the whipped cream. Ever so slowly I put my finger in my mouth. I sucked my cheeks in and closed my eyes. My thongue swirled around my finger and with a moan I let my finger plop out of my mouth. I feel more than one stare at me. _"Looks like Draco isn't the only one enjoying the show."_ I smirk inwardly as I noticed Ron shifting uncomfortable in his chair. Blaise couldn't seem to take his eyes of my lips. Last I look at my Draco, I see a deep lust in his eyes. He leans over and kisses a little bit of whipped cream off of the corner of my mouth. The gesture is full of love and a deep passion.

"_Maybe it's time to stop teasing and surrender..."_


End file.
